Mirai
by Aesix
Summary: Tsukune lived his whole life thinking he was normal. —Nope, not even close. He was far from it, even amongst the "abnormalities." He was probably one of the oldest too. Yet, he can't seem to mind being not normal with his human mindset or having his powers—chances are it was for the women... or his pride. They were more-or-less the same in this case [A REWRITE] [Rated:T for now]


|:[ **Mirai** ]:|

* * *

Tsukune Aono, supposedly age 15, allowed himself to crawl out of bed, tired beyond his norm with a heavy yawn. "Yaaaa~" He barely got a hand to cover his mouth as he did so.

The excitement of leaving his home and his parents for a boarding school left him wide awake until around midnight where he suddenly blacked out, although, he can somewhat recall hearing something strange, oddly enough. However, that was of no matter as he woke up earlier than usual, without the need of his _oh-so_ annoying alarm clock, and ready to move on with the new day—to a new life! ...Or High school, if one would have to say.

His feet slapped against the cold tile of the bathroom as he made his way into the bathroom, covered in only a towel. Tsukune felt himself shiver as his feet hit the cold metal of the tube.

 _'Youkai Gakuen, huh?'_

Hot water began streaming down his undeveloped body. He did nothing for moments, only felt the thematic feeling engulf his body and numb his mind.

' _Odd name...'_

He felt like he was missing _something_. Unconsciously, he moved to grip at something around his neck.

...

After slipping on his "outside" shoes, Tsukune turned and called out to his parents. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm off!" Tsukune, from the front door, happily waved bye to his parents, who smiled at each other, proud that their son was growing up.

His lively mother, Kasumi, waved with a tearful smile. "Don't forget to eat three times a day! A-And brush your teeth! Uwwah~!" She sobbed into her husband's embrace, "My son is all grown up!"

His also lively father, Kouji, laughed, heartily, "Get a girlfriend, while you're at it!" At that, Kasumi immediately rose from his shoulder, and smacked her handsome but childish husband, with the newspaper he was originally reading and began reprimanding him. Tsukune laughed, heartily, at the sight, and made sure to never forget them and their childish antics.

"Don't forget, girls are more than just 'parts!'" She sent a narrow look his way, which melted away at the sight of him putting his first step outside as he tuned out his parents. With one last, hearty look, he picked up his simple brown bag off the ground and walked off through the door. To a new life, one a _human_ shouldn't be prepared for.

Tsukune knew he wasn't in no hurry and thus took his time to walk and admired his hometown one last time, at least for a long while. "I wonder how much will this place change?" Tsukune muttered.

Springtime was rather chilly as it was early morning. There was other students walking like he was, in various uniforms. He noticed none of which were like his. It made him smile, grimly. _'At least I'm not going to be held back a year._ ' He could always transfer out.

"Yo, Tsukune!" A male voice caught him from surprise as an arm hooked itself around his neck. It was Tatsumi, who called out to him, "You're not going to an all-boys school, lucky you!"

"But, I don't even know anyone over there. I haven't seen anyone in a similar uniform as my own." He confessed with a sigh.

From behind Tatsumi, another male, Issei, popped out. "I bet he won't find a girlfriend before us." —Which was ironic as the same applied to the growing pervert.

Another person, Raku, popped out from behind them, "Yeah! Tsukune can't can even talk to girls!" —Which too was ironic because who Raku's family—or, clan, if one would say—was.

Embarrassed, Tsukune blushed at the statements. He put his hands up to deescalate them and have them drop the subject. "H-Hey, guys, calm down would ya'?" People starting to look upon them, rather weirdly in his opinion. Some were from of the gender they mentioned.

"Alright, alright." Tatsumi unhooked his arm from his neck. "You'll be back during summer break?"

Tsukune blinked at the question. Unless he had some club activity or make-up classes/exams, he doubted he wouldn't be back. "I think so."

 **Brr Brrrr Brrr!**

' _My phone?'_ Tsukune dug into his bag for his phone. On the front glass of the flip phone, it read " **Caller:** Kyouko" Tsukune smiled at the name. It seemed she also wanted to wish him a goodbye. The boys around him looked at him expectantly. It wasn't until a few moments of ringing until he realized what they wanted. He laughed nervously before speaking, "It's just my cousin, Kyouko, 'member her?"

"I'm so jealous!"

"His cousin is so cute!"

Tsukune put up an awkward smile. He wasn't sure how he felt with them ogling over his cousin, who was much like an older sister to him. He tuned them out and picked up the phone.

However, before he said anything, the boys turned back, waved and said their pleasant farewells. It caused Tsukune to smile, fondly, and say his own. While they weren't close friends with tone him, they were always to cheer him up even when he didn't need it. An odd bunch, they were. —Not like he was one to talk, really.

"Who was that Tsukki?" He felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the nickname. She wouldn't drop it no matter how much he begged or no matter how much people teased him about it.

"My friends, Kyouko?" He didn't know why but his statement more like a question.

"Suspicious," then he heard the phone being shifted, "I'm at your house, but I was told you had already left!" He could hear her stomp in frustration. A soft smile made its way to his face at the thought of it. "No fair! I wanted to walk with you one last time! Like the good ol' days!"

"S-Sorry, I guess?" Tsukune scratched at the back of his head out of habit as he laughed nervously even though she couldn't see him. She could probably imagine him doing so, just based on how much time she spent with her just barely younger cousin.

"You will be!" She exclaimed through the phone, "Why didn't you go to my school?"

Tsukune stopped himself at the bus stop he was told to stop at from the letter of acceptance. "I... I already told you," his voice began to grow quiet with embarrassment. "I-I failed all my exams..."

"I don't believe that at all! You're not _that_ stupid, Tsukki!" Tsukune heard her shake her head through the phone, before she moved it to somewhere else—probably to her other ear in habit.

"— _Gee_ , thanks Kyouko."

Kyouko ignored the comment. "That's so suspicious! Did fail them on purpose, Tsukki?"

"—N-No! I m-mean, why would I? You saw how hard I studied." He pointed out. Why would he work so hard and yet fail on purpose? That made no sense at all.

 **Vvvvrrr-Chhhaa!**

A bus stopped before him. "Hey, Kyouko," He interrupted whatever she was going on about, "my bus is here."

' _I'm going to miss it here…'_

Then he looked up to the bus driver. He felt chills go up his spine and throughout the rest of his body. He closed the phone, closing the call. "GoOd MoRnInG, AoNo-kUn." The cigar didn't hide the great smile on the bus driver's expression. And it definitely didn't hide the glowing eyes of his.

"G-Good morning, B-Bus Driver-san." He stuttered, uneasily. _How does he have eyes like those?_

"Youkai Gauken?"

"H-Hai!" Tsukune swore he saw the smile grow wider.

An eyebrow raised itself when the bus driver caught a shine from something that hung from Tsukune's neck. "May I see your necklace?"

Tsukune blinked at the question. He wasn't wearing a necklace before; he never wore one. He shuffled his hands around and into his collar to pull at the random object. It was an aqua-colored jewel, finely circular with a resemblance akin to desert reptilian eyes of the present day. It's outer edge was even covered in dark scales, as the faintly glowing (he realized after some time) jewel itself, or the black slit seem to stare directly at him.

The bus driver pulled out his cigar with a puff as a greater but truly all-knowing smile captured his face. " _Actually_ , never mind, we'll be late. So, take a seat anywhere, Aono-kun." The bus driver's tone was friendly but he couldn't help but feel _something_ behind it.

"R-Right." He, with his head down in caution, shuffled away from the strange man...

Somewhere around the middle of the bus, Tsukune finally decided to sit. However, he could only feel uneasy that he was the only passenger, especially with the more-than-freaky bus driver. Tsukune sighed and push his thoughts away. He felt it would be more troublesome to ponder more on the subject than it was worth.

He opened his phone and dialed in Kyouko's number. "Tsukki! How mean of you to hang up on me so suddenly!"

"S-Sorry!" He glanced at the front of the bus, only see the bus driver looking right back at him through the mirror. All the while, he drove perfectly fine. ' _What the heck?'_ The bus driver seemed totally fine making him feel uncomfortable and a bit scared.

"— _Tsukune_ , Tsukune! Say something already!" At that he imagined his cousin comically yelling at a phone, stomping like a little girl who didn't get their promised toy.

"O-Oh! Sorry, again!" Tsukune looked away from the bus driver and changed his sights outside, watching the scenery fly by, forlornly. "I'm going to miss it here," He muttered aloud.

"Tsukki..."

"So Kyouko, how did you do on your entrance exam?" He changed the subject when he realized he was thinking aloud, which, of course, worried his cousin, as he could tell.

"Oh yeah! I did great; I got in the top 50, 45th place!" Even if she wasn't there, Tsukune could imagine Kyouko smiling and partying at her _smartness_. At that he smiled wryly. He liked to think that she was suspicious of everything that the bothered him. Even his studies. She would be there to test and guide him. ...However, he would be, more-or-less, off such leash— _if_ he was going to a normal school that was with normal students.

He decided on a response, however what came out was: "Oh cool." He was a bit _off_ since he had supposedly failed all of his. But, he wouldn't let it bother his cousin. _I-I meant to say_ _—_ "Congrats, Kyouko!"

"So—"

 ***Pssssst***

The call was suddenly cut off as his phone turned dark and the outside along with his surroundings suddenly turned black. The only lights were the glowing eyes of the bus driver though he barely could recognize them in the thick darkness. However, even those mysterious and suspicious eyes faded. Whether or not if he blacked out was lost on him.

...

"Huh?" He found himself standing in impenetrable darkness so thick, it was empty. "Where am I..." His voice came out in whispers but the echos came out in blaring yells. He swallowed before taking a hesitant step forward.

He flinched harshly, to a point where he almost fell back, when his ears shook at the noise his light step made.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

" _ **I**_ l _o_ **v** _e_ y _o_ **u** , m _y_ **s** _o_ n." Two voices were speaking in a weird language. The not-so problem was that he recognized their unique languages because what they were speaking; it definitely wasn't Japanese or the meager English he has been taught...

"Urk!"

—Suddenly, a searing pain engulfed his chest. _Everything was_ still _all so confusing._ However, he could barely think straight wherever he was. '— _Still?_ ' Much less walk straight wherever he was.

" _T_ h _ **a**_ t' _s_ t _ **h**_ e _w_ **a** _y."_

" _I_ 'm _**s**_ o _r_ r _ **y**_."

Ears ringing at his every movement, Tsukune clasped his right hand over his mouth, as if he was trying to withhold something from leaving. However, that wasn't the case after a few moments, as he felt his jaw locking, trying to _extend_ and skin tightening to the point where he thought it would simply _tear_.

"Guuah!" Tsukune felt his throat dry and his hands tighten in rasp with _desire_ _—_ _anger_ _—_ and everything else in between. He fell to his knees as he hunched forward, trying to relieve the feeling of _something_ _—_ it could've been _anything_ —trying to tear holes into his back. His left groped restlessly at his chest trying to find the source of the burning pain. His right hand choked his neck, attempting to at least _somehow_ stop the fiery pain from leaving his chest, as it seemed like it would. However, no matter what his left hand did, the _fire_ in his chest wouldn't leave him.

"Guuuah!"

Suddenly his eyes felt like they were being stabbed. Instantly, the hand over his jaw left in favor for his widen and blood-stricken eyes.

 _Why?_ His inner voice sounded like many voices, but he didn't mind them.

Because that was when the inching started. His skin _wriggled_ , as he fought off the disgust. However, it didn't stop him from trying to scratch off his _second_ skin.

" _W_ h _ **y**_?" He barely repeated with a croaky voice. Both his hands left their respective concerns and gripped his hair and head.

All he became was a groaning mess; the vague sense of animalistic confusion, fiery frustration and the inching under his skin was was just so... _much_.

"—W **a** K _ **e**_ U **p** , A **o** n _ **o**_ - _k_ U _ **n**_."

"Huh?" Slowly, his eyes opened. "W... W—Where, am _**I**_?"

* * *

|: **†** :|

* * *

 **Aesix** : _I've gotten somewhat bored of DxD... So, here I am. Or back, if you will.  
_ _I_ _reread my original original. It was simply terrible. Man, was it **Bad**. _

_(Jan 2016) =  
_ _And, why yes, his friends were cameos as I was too lazy to find the real friends' names. Sue me.  
_ _Tsukune = Vampire: **Grossly** Overused, Overdone, but you know what? I ain't doing that anymore. However, my plan now may also be overused. I'm not sure what really goes on in the _ R†V _fandom as_ _I stopped reading in the_ _fandom a long time ago._ _Literally next-to nothing happen this chapter... and the same could be said for the next few chapters if I recall my plans correctly. And, last note, _I actually f_ _inished this in Feb.2015 .-. Dun ask why I waited 'til now,_ _I'm not sure either, to be perfectly honest.__

 _I **am**_ _deleting "Ancient Legends: Rave" after I reach a certain point._

 _Editing: NaN_

 _Til next time, ne? (Probably not anytime soon)_

 _In da meantime, I shall reread da manga (I hope)._

" _Have a Nice Day."_

[Words: 2,545]

* * *

 **Random** : Yes, a harem plan is a green go.


End file.
